Always
by R5-is-so-amazing
Summary: *Sequel to Take You There* The group go on the second part of their tour. But with even more drama this time! Will Ratliff be able to keep Rocky's secret? Will Anna be able to stay in the band? What's going on between Ratliff and Rydel? All these will be answered, plus more! Read to find out what happens in 'ALWAYS'. :)
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys! :D I'm back with the sequel to Take You There. :) Here's a little recaps of the 'cliffhangers' or the problems I never resolved. :) And if you have no idea what this is, go check out my story 'Take You There' before reading this. :)**_  
_

* * *

_"Y-you're not gonna l-like this..." She stutters._

_"Whatever it is, it can't be worse than Rocky, Ryland, and Josh fighting outside." I joke. I probably shouldn't have said that, cuz it only makes her feel worse._

_"A-Actually, it kinda i-is." She says. _

_"What is it?" I ask softly._

_"I-I have to go home." She says._

_"Oh, are you homesick? We can go visit your-" I start._

_"No, not like that." She interrupts. _

_"Then what do you mean?" I didn't like where this was going._

_"M-My parents are... making me quit R5, and go back home." She says._

* * *

_When we get back to the bus, I see a dark figure behind the bus. "Guys, look." I whisper pointing in the direction where I saw the figure. They look that way. The figure was gone. We look at each other thinking the same thing: We do have a secret stalker!_

_We all run back onto the bus. "Okay, maybe it wasn't a person." Rydel says._

_"Yeah," Laura agrees. "Maybe it's a... um... a raccoon! Or a bear!"_

_"Okay, maybe not a raccoon, or a bear, but we don't know for sure that was a person. Or maybe it wasn't our stalker. It could've been a random person?" Rydel says trying to convince herself._

_No one says anything for a minute. "Let's just get some sleep. Maybe things'll be better tomorrow."_

* * *

_"Rocky!" I exclaim before running towards him. I take the thing that was in his hand. It was a piece of broken glass. "No you didn't." I say. He looks at me with sad eyes. I take a deep breath before looking at his wrists. Yup, I was right. _

_"Ratliff..." He whispers. _

_"Why?" I ask. "What's wrong?" A tear runs down his face._

_"Can I tell you later?" He whispers. I nod. I pull his sleeve down causing littledrops ot blood to stain his sleeve. I pull him up and we walk outside to find everyone else. _

* * *

_"So, wanna tell me what's up?" I ask. Rocky takes a deep breath before telling me everything. Everything from how he felt after he and Anna broke up, to not feeling wanted at the hospital._

_"I just, I don't know, don't feel like I'm wanted around here. Like no one cares." He says. _

_I give him a hug. "That's not true. Things have just been... well busy around here. I promise, we all love you and care for you. Okay?" I tell him. He nods. "Come on, let's head to sleep. We can talk in the morning." He clays down and pulls the covers over him. I smile and get up and walk to my bed._

_"Ratliff?" I hear._

_"Yeah?"_

_There a little pause. "I'll try to stop cutting. I promise to at least try." He says. I smile. _

_"Don't worry, I'll help you."_

* * *

_"Rydel Lynch, I've known you for about six years or so now. And I really love you. Will you marry me?"_

_Rydel turns around shocked. She smiles._

_"Can I say something even crazier? Yes!"_

_I get up and place the ring on her finger. The crowd screams and tries to get pictures and videos. I kiss Rydel. This was perfect._

* * *

**Well, that's pretty much it... :) Eh... the last one wasn't really a 'problem' but it will be ;). I'll post the real chapter maybe later today or tomorrow or sometime soon. :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	2. That Pretty Great Evening

**Hey! HERE IT IS! The first official chapter of 'ALWAYS'! :D I don't own anything that you reconigze and all that... HERE YOU GO! :D**

**Btw, the first part is a fast forward to the endish of the story. Then, it goes back to the right time. :)**

* * *

**~Rocky POV~**

Okay, it's been exactly one month, one week, three days, five hours, thirty five minutes, and twenty seconds and counting since the end of that last concert. The end of the second part of the tour took one month, one week, three days, five hours, thirty five minutes, and twenty seconds and counting. But who's counting? Oh, right, me.

Cuz lately, with Ratliff too busy with his thing going on, and everyone else hating me because of something stupid I did, I've had a lot of time on my hands. But, I'm not the only ones with problems right now. Half the people on this bus are dealing with problems and the other half is just trying to help and figure everything out without going insane.

Let's just say, nothing's ever sane on this bus. Especially this leg of the tour.

But maybe this third part of the tour will get better? Nope. Not. Gonna. Happen.

I can't believe I went back to it, but there's no use. It's the only thing that keeps _me_ sane. Even though I promised, well... I didn't break my promise. I tried, but it's not working.

~One month, one week, three days, five hours, thirty five minutes, and twenty seconds ago~

**~Ratliff POV~**

We all collapse onto the couch after we get back to the bus after the concert.

"So... I think we did a good job." Riker says.

"With what?" Anna replies.

"Well, we were supposed to get you two famous." He says looking at Anna then over to Josh. "I think we did a good job."

Everyone else agrees. "Just wait for the rest of the tour. That'll be better." Rydel says cuddling into my arms.

"Hopefully. But save the drama, I think we've had enough of that for the rest of our lives." Ryland replies. We all laugh.

"See, I told you we would... _Take You There_." We all laugh at the corniness of his joke. "Well it's true." He pouts trying not to laugh along with the rest of us. Eventually, after a few seconds, he bursts out laughing. It was pretty good. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. I look over at Rocky. He look like he was having a legit good time too. It didn't seem like he was faking it.

The bus wasn't planning on moving anytime soon, since we had a little break. Out next concert is in two days. That gives us the rest of the night off and a day to sightsee before we have to start moving again to find out next destination.

"So, are we gonna do something fun, or just sit here like a bunch of potatoes?" Ryland asks acting annoyed, causing us all to laugh again until we felt like we couldn't breath. This was the times I loved. Let's just hope the rest of tour will be just like right now.

"How about Monopoly? There's enough people for this to go somewhat fast." Rydel suggests. We all agree and play monopoly. _Watch out everyone, I'm the beast at Monopoly. _I smile thinking to myself as I grab a game piece shapped as a moustashe. Everyone picks their game pieces and we start to play. Everyone rolls their first number. I got a one. _Okay, that was the first roll, it'll get better._

An hour later

Well, I'm bankrupt... The first one bankrupt... Maybe I always kept landing at someone else's house, or those stupid 'pay 10 dollars to watch the dolphin show'. NO. I don't wanna see the dolphin right now! I needed money... The game continues for another half an hour when people start to get out. Eventually, Ryland wins.

"Yes!" He exclaims as Riker sadly hands Ryland his last two dollars. Everyone cleans it up and head to their own room. We all knew we'd be fine, after a little break of yelling at each other. But, all in all, it was pretty fun.

After everyone breaks, I head to Rocky and Riker's room. Luckily, Riker wasn't in the room, so it was just me and Rocky.

"How're you doing?" I ask him sitting next to him on his bed. He was sitting there looking at a photo album. I look at it with him.

There were photos of him and Riker when he was just born, and all five of them. We smile as we get to funny, slightly embarrassing, pictures of Riker, Ross, Ryland, and him. I smile as we get to the pictures that are now including me. We look for another fifteen minutes or so laughing and having a good time. Eventually, we got to the back with the blank pages.

"Thanks Ratliff." He says.

"I didn't even do anything...?" I question.

"Just for being here just now." He smiles.

I smile and give him a hug just as Ross and Laura come into the room. "Woah, I was right about the other night when I said that you guys were doing romantic stuff wasn't I!" He teases.

I send him a death glare. He puts his arms up in surrender and jumps onto his bed. Laura walks to a wall and looks at a poster. "What are you even doing here, isn't this Riker and Rocky's room?" I ask

"Yeah, but Ryland and Josh are playing videogames in our room and it's sooo loud, and Riker's in the living room, so I'm gonna steal his space for a little." He says.

I roll my eyes. "You gonna be okay now?" I ask Rocky quietly. He nods and smiles getting up and jumping on Ross. Ross screams and they start to fight, but end up rolling off the bed. Laura jumps and turns around not knowing what was happening before bursting out laughing. I laugh as I walk out of the room and head into Rydel's room.

"Hey love." I say walking into the room. She looks at me.

"Hey." I lay down next to her on the bed. She was listening to music from her earbuds.

"Can I listen?" I ask. She nods and plugs her iPod into the speaker making it blasting music.

"I kinda have Neon Tree's 'Sleeping With A Friend' stuck in my head, so it's on repeat." She giggles. We listen to the song before she speaks again. "I can't believe we're engaged." She says. I smile. I kiss her, which turns into a make-out session, then something even more. **(You know... that thing... I'm not writing about that -_-)**

**~Riker POV~**

After that stupid game of Monopoly, Anna and I stay in the living room. I lay on the couch as she lays on the floor. "Do you want the couch?" I ask.

"No." She says simply. "The floor's comfy." I laugh.

"So... I know it's a horrible time, but about your parents..." I start but don't know how to finish.

"I talked to them the other day. Told them that everything was just rumors and everything was made up. They believed me, and they're letting me stay on tour, as long as they don't see anything else bad on the news. Just good things." She explains. I smile.

"That's great. Like, come on, we all've been through everything. There's nothing left that'll hurt us." I say sitting up. She sits up.

"Yeah, but you know, anything can happen."

"Well, let's just hope for the best." I say. She smiles. She gets up on the couch. "Oh, now you want the couch." I tease.

"Yeah... why's that a pro- Oh shut up." She playfully rolls her eyes. "Let's watch a movie!" She suggests. After five minutes of choosing, we finally picked out 'Frozen'. It was so loud. Rydel had a song on playing from the speakers, Ryland and Josh's videogame was kinda loud, and Rocky and Ross yelling at each other for whatever reason, and Laura laughing, probably at them. Anna and I laugh before ignoring all the other noises and focusing on the movie.

**~No One POV~**

Well, that night was pretty productive. Everyone had fun, everyone was happy. What they didn't know was that things are headed their way, that they have no idea's coming...

* * *

**Oooo You know what happened to Ratliff and Rydel right? ;) Hopefully, that was sorta humerous... :) Just a little good, coming back chapter. No drama, just fun. But as you guys should know... Nothing's happy for long...**

**I'm not gonna questions anymore, unless you guys think of questions, because I'm actually out of questions... If you guys wanna suggest question of whatever, you can and I'll ask/answer them. :)**

**Last thing, pleaseeee go read my other story 'The Unexpected Love' if you don't already. :) It's very drama filled, if you guys like that stuff. :)**

**So...**** Review please. :) Tell me how that was. :) Maybe 5 reviews for this chapter? :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	3. Just a sightseeing day

**Hey! :) I'm sooo glad you guys are enjoying this story! :D Here's the next chapter, I don't own anything. Enjoy! :D Btw, if you didn't catch it, the song Rydel and Ratliff were listening to was supposed to foreshadow (ish) what happened... lol. Didn't know if you caught that lol.**

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"I kinda have Neon Tree's 'Sleeping With A Friend' stuck in my head, so it's on repeat." She giggles. We listen to the song before she speaks again. "I can't believe we're engaged." She says. I smile. I kiss her, which turns into a make-out session, then something even more.  
_

* * *

_Well, that night was pretty productive. Everyone had fun, everyone was happy. What they didn't know was that things are headed their way, that they have no idea's coming..._

* * *

The Next Day

**~Ratliff POV~**

I wake up to pink walls and hello kitty things around the room. Then I remember, I'm in Rydel's room. Rydel, next to me, starts to sit up. "Morning El." She says rubbing her eyes.

"Morning Ry." I reply. I kiss her and we both get up and get ready for the day. I go to my room and grab a new, fresh pair of clothes before heading back to her room.

"Um... Ell... you did use... you know... last night... right?" She asks worried. I think back.

"I-I think so..." I reply not really sure. "I-I probably did..." I say. She nods slowly and we walk out to the living room.

"Finally, you're here!" Ryland exclaims. "Let's go!" He says walking outside.

We look at him strangely, but follow him our anyway.

"Okay, what do you guys wanna do?" Riker asks. We all shrug. "Okay... we're just gonna walk around I guess..." He says. We all walk til we get to a little plaza. "Let's start with breakfast."Riker says taking charge. We go into a little restaurant and sit down.

"Hi, I'm Emma and I'll take your order today. What would you like to order?" She asks. Ryland, Anna, and Rocky order hot chocolates, Josh, Riker, and Ross order coffees, and Rydel, Laura, and I order smoothies. The waitress takes out orders and walks away.

"So..." I say trying to start conversation.

"Are you guys R5?!" We get inturrerupted by two girls, one around the age of sixteen and the other maybe ten, running towards us. We laugh.

"Yep, that's us." I reply.

"Can we have you autograph, and a picture?" One asks shyly.

"Of course." We all sign a piece of paper for each of them then take a picture with them. "Are you guys coming to a show, or came to one?" Ross asks.

"We've been to every show so far!" The younger one says excitedly.

"Yeah, each show, either one of us, or one of my friends buys us all tickets and we go to the shows." The older one explains.

"Sweet."

"That's soo awesome."

"That's insane!"

We all say. Wow. That was dedication. They walk away waving. We smile. I look over at Ryland and he's not moving. "Ryland." I say. He stares at the girls. "Ryland?" I try again. He still doesn't move.

"Someone's in looooove." Rocky sings.

"Yo! Ryland!" Ross calls out. Our waitress comes back.

"Here are you drinks." She says as she places our drinks in front of us. "Are you guys ready to order?" She asks.

"Um... can we have a few more minutes?" Riker asks knowing none of us even remember to order.

"Of course." The waitress smiles and walks away.

"Ryland your hot chocolate's ready!" Rydel snaps out of it.

"Ooo Hot chocolate!" He starts to drink it. We all laugh.

"Only food can beat love." Anna says. We all laugh. Eventually, we all order and finish our breakfast. We head out of the restaurant and walk around the plaza.

"So, Ryland. You're in love, aren't you?" I tease.

"Um... No. She was just kinda attractive." He claims.

"Yeah, aka you're in love." Josh says.

"Okay, maybe a little..." He gives in.

"Yo, you'll see her next concert." Rydel says.

"Yeah..."

"Anyone else think that was kinda creepy. You know... how they've been to every and are going to every concert? Or just me?" Laura asks. "I mean, it's awesome, but kinda crazy at the same time."

"Yeah, but our fans are dedicated, so I'm totally fine with it." Ross says. We all agree.

After that, we go into a candy shop. "Guys, really?" Riker says trying to be the big brother.

"Yep."

He sighs. "Okay, but please don't get too much... I don't wanna be the one mom and dad yell at when you guys are on a sugar high." He says, but obviously wanting some sugar himself. We nod and get candy.

**~Ross POV~**

After the candy shop, we walk around the town for a few hours before heading to a little gift shop. I get a mini eraser shaped like a guitar for me, and a little bracelet that I'll give Laura later. We all pay for our stuff and walk out. It was already 5:00 in the afternoon, since we all woke up late and ate breakfast at around noon.

All in all, it was a pretty good day. "So, how was your day?" I ask Laura as we walk back to our bus.

"Amazing." She replies smiling. "What about you?"

"Prefect. Just cuz I spent it with you." I say kissing her cheek. She blushes as we walk back to the bus hand in hand. We get back to the bus, just in time, and mom and dad start driving to our next destination. It was a pretty good day, if I do say so myself.

I hope the rest of the tour's just like today.

**~No One POV~**

Maybe Ross jinxed it, maybe it was just fate. Whichever one it is, it's just gonna get worse by the second...

* * *

**A little on the short side... but it's something. :) And Yes, that scene where they're meeting those fans is VERY relevant. :) You'll never see it coming.**

**Replies: **

**asolove: awww thanks! :D And no, I don't think I've even used those lol. I'll start using those! :)**

**SarahbearlovesR5: Thanks! :D**

**swiftie4ever061401: Okay thanks! :)**

**R5-Folive-152: Well, here's more. :) And Yay! Dedication! :)**

**R5FamilyLove: Awww thanks! :D and haha, I try. :)**

**Haha, I have questions! :) Thanks again asolove! :) So, question: What's you favorite pair of shoes that you own, or favorite brand of shoes? My favorite pair that I own are my worn out but sooo comfortable sneakers. :) And I don't really care for the brand, but I kinda want converses, you know... R5 loves converses and... yeah... :)**

**So... that's all. :) Follow me on Twitter please.. :) I follow back. :) Love you guys soo much! :D**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	4. Another great day?

**Hey! :) I'm back with a new chapter. And omg! 12 reviews and only two (real) chapters?! I love you guys! :D I don't own anything, HERE YEA GO! :D Btw, I think most of the story will be Ratliff's POV cuz he knows pretty much everything going on with everyone. :)**

* * *

_Last Time:_

_All in all, it was a pretty good day. "So, how was your day?" I ask Laura as we walk back to our bus._

_"Amazing." She replies smiling. "What about you?"_

_"Perfect. Just cuz I spent it with you." I say kissing her cheek. She blushes as we walk back to the bus hand in hand. We get back to the bus, just in time, and mom and dad start driving to our next destination. It was a pretty good day, if I do say so myself. _

_I hope the rest of the tour's just like today._

* * *

_Maybe Ross jinxed it, maybe it was just fate. Whichever one it is, it's just gonna get worse by the second..._

* * *

One week later

**~Ratliff POV~**

So in the last week, we've had seven sold out shows. Today, we finally had a little break. This week was pretty fun, but wtill no drama, which everyone is proud of. We saw those two girls, with their friends, at every concert somehow. They always look like they're having fun. But, everyone kinda has their own opinion of them. Ryland's lovestruck. Anna think's she's seen the before. Laura's thinks it's strange that their that obsessed. Rocky even thinks that they're up to no good. Riker thinks that they're just obsessed fans. Well, someone's gotta be right...

_"Hey, remember us? You saw us at that restaurant." A girl comes up to us at the meet and greet. We all look at the two girls and their friends. _

_"Oh, yeah. The ones who've been to every concert." Ross remembers. The nod and we give them our autographs, again, and take a picture with them. All throughout the meet and greet, Ryland stares at them and doesn't move. "Thank you so much!" They all squeal. We smile and they walk off. We finish the whole concert._

_"Whoa! That was awesome!" Riker exclaims when we get back to the bus. _

_We all follow him onto the bus and collapse on the floor or couches. Even Laura sang some Austin and Ally songs, since the fans loved it the other day._

_"Did you guys see those girls? They looked so happy." Ross says. _

_"Don't any of you think that's a little weird?" Laura asks._

_"What is?"_

_"How they're at every single concert. I mean, I know your fans are dedicated... but that's pushing it a little..." She says._

_"I agree. Plus, I feel like I've seen a few of them before..." Anna comments._

_"Come on, guys. They're just fans. Some of them are a little crazy than others." Riker says._

_"But that's a little mentally crazy." Rocky adds. We argue for a little more before deciding to just let it go._

We still don't know what's up with that, but we decided to just ignore it.

Anyway, everyone sits in front of the TV as we decide what movie to watch. We didn't have any concerts today, but it was raining, so we couldn't go exploring. We were already at our next destination, so we really didn't have any other choice.

We were watching Austin and Ally. We laugh as we watch Ross and Laura try to reenact their parts. I look over at Rocky laughing and I smile. Everyone was having a good time laughing at Ross and Laura and everyone else trying to reenact other people's parts. Cough Riker Cough.

"No, Riker. You gotta be like 'Boom. Whaddup!'" Ross says doing his and Calum's handshake to Riker. We all laugh and have a good time.

Suddenly, Rydel gets up and runs to the bathroom. Luckily no one else notices, and I follow her. "Ry?" I knock on the door.

"C-Come in." I hear. I slowly open the door. Rydel was leaned over puking her guts out.

"Aww Ry." I close the door and kneel next to her. I rub her back.

"I-I'm okay n-now." She says.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I'm probably getting sick. I always get sick around this time of year. This year, I guess the stomach bug just hit me hard this year." She says. I help her stand up and she washed her face.

"You okay now?" I ask. She nods and we go back to the living room. Luckily, everyone was still focused on Riker and Ross. We sit back down on the couch.

Anna turns to us. "Where'd you go?" She asks.

"Rydel's just getting sick. Don't worry." I say. Rydel nods.

Anna nods. "If you need anything, just let me know." She says with a smile. We nod and she turns her attention back to Riker and Ross, who were now trying to do the best Calum impression.

"My frekles are my friends!" Riker exclaims making us all laugh as hard as we can, including Ross.

"I can't even. They are too much." I say to Rydel referring to Riker and Ross.

"Too much? I'm known one of them since I was born. Twenty years of it." She jokes. We laugh before she suddenly stops laughing.

"W-What's wrong?" I ask.

"Just my stomach. It hurts." She says.

"Come on, you need some rest." I say. I take her to her room and she lays down on her bed and falls asleep. I smile before heading back out and sitting next to Rocky.

"Where's Rydel?" He asks.

"Sleeping. She's kinda sick, so I figured she should rest." I explain. He nods. "Are you okay?" I ask him.

He gives me his biggest smile. "Honestly, better than ever. Thanks, Ratliff." He says giving me a hug. I smile as I hug back. We pull away to finish watching Riker and Ross.

**~No one POV~**

Rydel's sick, eh? Mmmhm... And is Rocky really over his depression...?

* * *

**There's always calm before a storm... right? **

**Replies:**

**asolove: I... You... How did you... omg... Lol. Yeah... but shhhh. ;) And omg, I want R5 converses too! :)**

**SarahBearlovesR5: I know right! :) And those are so comfortable too. :)**

**R5-Folive-152: Yeah haha. I do. :) And that's awesome! Twinsies. :)**

**Swiftie4ever061401: Thoses are soo cool. :)**

**R5KickAuslly29: Thanks! :) And that's sooo cool! :D**

**Btw, last chance to 'audition' for the secret stalker. If you already have, I have you info, so you're good. :) And If you haven't yet and want to, or wanna reenter your info, just review with you characer's name, age, looks, and personality. :)**

**Question: Who are your favorite R5 ships? I know, I probably asked this a million times before, but I know my favorites always change. :) So, my all time favorite ship right now is... *drum roll* Rikington! Omg, they are perfect. :) If you have a Twitter or something, I can show you my collection of razy Riking pictures lol. :)**

**Love you guys! :D Review! :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	5. Stalker's back!

**Hey! :) Sooo glad you guys are loving this. :) Here's the next chapter. I don't own anything! :)**

* * *

_Last Time: _

_"Come on, you need some rest." I say. I take her to her room and she lays down on her bed and falls asleep. I smile before heading back out and sitting next to Rocky._

_"Where's Rydel?" He asks._

_"Sleeping. She's kinda sick, so I figured she should rest." I explain. He nods. "Are you okay?" I ask him._

_He gives me his biggest smile. "Honestly, better than ever. Thanks, Ratliff." He says giving me a hug. I smile as I hug back. We pull away to finish watching Riker and Ross. _

* * *

The Next day

**~Rydel POV~**

It's been a day, and I'm still getting sick. I don't usually get sick like this. I usually jusy get minor headaches and little stomachaches. I roll around in my bed clluching my stomach. Someone knocks on my door.

"Ry? Can I come in?" Ratliff.

"Yeah, sure." I say. He walks in.

"How're you doing?" He asks sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I'm okay." I reply. "Just a little stomach ache."

"We were planning on practicing a little, do you wanna just sit out for this one? You know your stuff pretty well anyway." He says.

I nod. "I'll sit our on this rehearsal. I'll be good for the next concert." He nods.

"I'll come check on you when we're done." He kisses me on the cheek. "See ya." He says walking out the door. A few minutes later, I hear the guys rehearsing in the back when someone else knock on my door.

"It's open." I say. Laura walks in.

"Hey, Ry. You okay?" She asks. I nod.

"Just that time of year I get sick." I reply. She nods. "But it's strange, this year is worse than other years. Usually-" I get cut off with a shot of pain in my stomach.

"Ry? You okay?" Laura asks concerned. I nod slowly before running to the bathroom. Laura follows. "Ry, I think you need a doctor." She says.

"N-No, I'm fine." I stutter as we walk bak to our room.

"Ry, trust me. I think something's really wrong." Laura tries again. Rydel sighs.

"Okay. Next time we stop, I'll go to a doctor and see what's up." Laura smiles.

Later that day

**~Laura POV~**

"Come on, Ross. We're here." I say.

"I don't wanna get up though. Can I do a laying down concert?" He asks laying on the couch.

"Nope." I pull him off. Right when I touch him, he jumps up and grabs me. "Ross!" I shout.

He smirks. "I love you." He says.I purposely stay quiet. "Come on, you love me too. You know you do." He says. I shake my head. "Yes you do. Don't pretend." I stay quiet trying not to laugh. "Laura!"

"Ross! come on! We have to get ready!" Riker yells at him. I burst out laughing as he lets go of me. I smirk as he walks off

"I love you Ross!" I exclaim. He turns around and playfully glares at me before smiling. I giggle.

"Laur, ready?" Rydel asks coming up behind me.

"Yup. Do they know where you're going?" I ask referring to her brothers.

"Yup, I told them I'm going to the doctors to get medicine for my 's gonna get me set up til I get back." She replies nodding. I nod and we head off to a doctors office.

**~Rydel POV~**

At the doctors office, I sign in and we sit down. I don't know why, but I kinda feel worried. It's probably nothing though.

"Rydel Lynch?" The nurse calls my name. I stand up.

"You sure you're gonna wait?" I ask Laura.

She nods. "I'll be fine." She smiles before going back to read her magazine. I follow the nurse into a room.

"You can sit down here." She says. "By the way, my kids are huge fans of you guys." I smile. "You guys are great." She smiles.

"Thanks." I say smiling.

"Okay, so what seems to be the problem?" The nurse asks.

"Well, I've been getting horrible stomach pains and have thrown up a few times. I mean, I get sick every year, but this time seems the worst." I explain. She nods and takes a few tests.

"Have you been coughing, sneezing, anything along those lines?" She asks while checking my heartbeat.

"No, not really." I admit. She nods again as she takes a few more tests.

"It doesn't look like you have a cold or anything like that, but I'll give the results to the doctor and he'll probably know what's up." She says.

"Thank you." I say as she leaves to get the doctor. _Hm... I'm not sick, then what's up...? _I think to myself. The door opens again.

"Hello, Rydel." He says. "I'm Doctor Alexson. What seems to be the problem?" He asks.I explain everything. He takes a few tests, just like the nurse did. "How many times have you thrown up?" He asks.

"Um... I think two or three times so far." I reply.

"And describe your stomach pains. What are they like?"

"Mostly cramps. Sometimes are worse than others." I say.

He looks at me. "I think I might know what's wrong. I'm no expert at this, but..." He trails off.

"But...?" I ask.

"Rydel, I think you're pregnant."

**~Laura POV~**

I sit at the waiting room, waiting for Rydel when a girl comes in. She sits down wihout signing in. _Maybe she's just waiting for someone... _She picks up a magazine and starts to look at it. I go back to my magazine, when, out of the corner of my eye, I see her looking at me. Whenever I look back, she's look away. Then, she's write something down. Maybe it was just a shy fan, but something was telling me she wasn't. This was really freaking me out...

**~Riker's POV~**

"Hey, Rike." Rydel says coming up to me. "I'm gonna go to the doctors with Laura to see if I can get some medicine for my cold. I'll be back in time for the concert." I say.

"Okay, stay safe." He says. She walks away with Laura. "Come on, guys." I say. It was around three-ish and our concert was at eight, so we weren't expecting anyone til at least maybe six or so, which meant that we could take out time and not have to worry about fans running up to us asking for selfies. Don't get me wrong, I love when our fans are excited, but we need break sometimes.

Anyway, Ratliff, Ross, Ryland, Anna, Josh, and Rocky unload the bus and set up the stage. "This is a nice place." Ratliff says after we were done setting up.

"Yeah, it is." I reply. It was outside, since it was the middle of summer, and had a lot of room onstage for us to run around, and room for the audience to have some fun jumping around too. I look around admiring all the space when something moves.

"Hey, you guys, did you see that?" I ask. They look around.

"See what?" Ross asks.

"Over there. Something moved." I say.

"You're probably just seeing things. Or maybe it was just leaves or something like that." Ryland says.

"No, I'm pretty sure it was a person." I say.

"Maybe its just a random person." Anna says.

"Don't worry. Who could it possibly be anyway?" Ratliff asks.

"I don't know, but something just gives me the feeling we're being watched..." I explain.

"Come on. Let's go do something to get ous minds off of this. Suddenly, we see something fall. It was a hale bale. Don't ask me what it was doing there... Anyway, we see someone run from behind look at us. She keeps running until she was out of our sight.

"Gys, I think I was right." Riker says. We all nod.

this was getting too crazy...

* * *

**replies:**

**SarahBearlovesR5: haha. and yes you did. :) And I love you sooo freaking much! :D**

**asolove: haha yeah. :) and if you want me to, you can give me you email. PM it or something. :) **

**R5KickAuslly: Aww thanks! :)**

**Cynthia02: Psh, of course I remember you! You're the one who gets crazy whenever someone does something wrong lol. :) And psh yea... lol. :)**

**swiftie4ever061401: Yay! :)**

**Question: Describe your looks. Like hair color, how you dress, etc. I have really dark brown-ish hair and I usually wear tshirts, shorts, sweatpants, and sweatshirt or something along those lines. :) **

**Last thing: Last chance to audition for the secret stalker. I will start using the secret stalker in the next chapter :) I have asolove, SarahBearlovesR5, Addi (doctorwhoharrypotter55) and R5KickAuslly. :)**

**Love you guys! Thanks for reading! :D**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	6. Things are just getting insane

**Hey! :) Here's the next chapter. Things are getting intense. :) I don't own anything ENJOY!**

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"Hello, Rydel." He says. "I'm Doctor Alexson. What seems to be the problem?" He asks. I explain everything. He takes a few tests, just like the nurse did. "How many times have you thrown up?" He asks._

_"Um... I think two or three times so far." I reply. _

_"And describe your stomach pains. What are they like?"_

_"Mostly cramps. Sometimes are worse than others." I say._

_He looks at me. "I think I might know what's wrong. I'm no expert at this, but..." He trails off._

_"But...?" I ask._

_"Rydel, I think you're pregnant."_

* * *

_"I don't know, but something just gives me the feeling we're being watched..." I explain._

_"Come on. Let's go do something to get ous minds off of this. Suddenly, we see something fall. It was a hale bale. Don't ask me what it was doing there... Anyway, we see someone run from behind look at us. She keeps running until she was out of our sight._

_"Guys, I think I was right." Riker says. We all nod. This was getting too crazy..._

* * *

**~Rydel POV~**

I'm what? "A-Are you serious?" I ask.

"I might be wrong, but I think those are the symptoms of pregnancy. I'll be right back." He says. He leaves the room and I try to process everything. Then, it hits me. Me and Ratliff! Uh oh...The doctor comes back. "Here are some meds for you to ease you pain a little. I would definitely recommend seeing a doctor specializes in this type of stuff." He says. I nod slowly still trying to process everything. "Good luck with everything." He smiles and walks out.

"Wait." I say. He turns around. "Can you not tell anyone about this? I don't want and paparazzi right now." I say. He nods.

"Of course. Your secret's safe with me." He says smiling.

I walk out of the room and smile at the lady at the front desk. She smiles back and I get Laura. "Laur, come on." I say.

"Let's go!" She grabs my arm and we run out of the office. Laura takes a deep breath before walking again.

"Laur, what's going on?" I ask her.

She sighs. "There was think one girl. She kept looking at me then either texting someone or writing something down. At first, I thought she was just a fan, but she gave me these weird looks. I think she may be our secret stalker." Laura says. I think about it.

"It could be. Although you don't really have that much proof." I say. She agrees.

A few minutes later, we make it back to the concert stage. Luckily, Laura doesn't ask about... well you-know-what. Ratliff comes up to us. "Hey guys. You're back." He says with a smile. _You won't be smiling after my news... _Laura nods and walks to everyone else. Ratliff and I walk back to the rest of the group together. "So how was the doctors?" He asks.

I panic. "Um... he... um... just gave me some medicine to help my pain." I say. It wasn't a lie. But it wasn't the whole truth...

"Great." He says smiling. "Come on, the concert's starting in a few hours." We get back to the rest of the group, who looked concerned with something.

**~Riker POV~**

Laura walks over after coming back from the doctors with Rydel. "Hey, guys. I'm back. And you won't believe what I just saw."

"What?" We ask. She explains her situation with her supposed 'secret stalker'.

"Um... You saw the stalker, cuz I'm pretty sure she was just here a few minutes ago." I say. We all look at each other strangely.

"W-What do you mean?" She asks. At this point, Rydel and Ratliff were with us too.

"W-We saw this girl and it looked like she was hiding behind this hay bale. Then the hay bale accidently fell and she saw us and ran away." Rocky explains.

"It couldn't have been the same person though. Maybe one of us is wrong?" Ryland says.

"Maybe they're working together!" Ross exclaims. We all stare at him.

"Ross, please listen to yourself." Ryland says rolling his eyes. Ross pouts. Laura kisses him and he smiles.

"I think we're all delusional." I say. There's no way. "What did your stalker look like?" I ask Laura.

"Well, she was tall I guess. Like, taller than me. And she had red hair." Laura says. "What about yours?" She asks me.

"Um... She had... Um... Brown hair. About shoulder length. I think her eyes were brownish or something." I explain.

"So, they aren't the same person." Josh says.

"Maybe they're just fans." Ratliff says.

"I still think there's something stange about that girl that we saw at the restaurant... I mean, every concert? A little strange." Anna speaks up for the first time.

"I don't think she was one of the two was she?" Rocky asks.

"No, she had reddish-brown hair and these amazing blue eyes." Ryland says daydreaming. We look at him before bursting out laughing. He blushes.

"But come on. She had that little sister. She was adorable." Rydel says. "I don't think she's the one."

"Well, we have three suspects." Ross says.

"This sounds like a crime show. For all we know, this could just be some obsessed, dedicated fans." Laura says. We nod.

"Let's just focus on out concert right now." I say taking charge. Everyone nods. soon enough, people start coming in for the concert. We haven't had meet and greets for a while, because they're so time consuming and we were on a tight schedule.

During the concert, we see all three of our 'suspects'. Despite what I say, I really don't want to think that our amazing fans would be crazy stalkers like that. We finish the concert with anything ad happening, which was good. We get on the bus and go straight to sleep. Well, most of us do. I couldn't sleep. I get up, making sure not to wake Rocky, and head over to the living room. I make myself some hot chocolate when Ratliff comes in.

"Hey, dude." He says.

"Hey." I reply. "Hot chocolate?" I offer. I was already making some so why not?

"Sure, thanks." He replies. I make two cups of hot chocolate and I sit down on the couch next to him. "So, things are getting really complicated now." He says. I nod.

"Hopefully we're just making tings more complicated than it is. Maybe the stalker was just a news reporter who just happened to be at the right place at the right time." I say.

"Yeah, I don't wanna think that our fans would do something like this." He says. I nod agreeing. We finish out hot chocolate slowly.

"So how's Rydel?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "She told me that the doctors just gave her some meds, but I think she's hiding something from me. She looked all nervous and hesitated when she talked to me." He says sighing.

I put my arm around him. "She'll be fine. If something's wrong, she'll tell you." I reply. He smiles.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Rike." He says smiling.

"No problem. I reply smiling.

**~No one POV~**

Rydel sighs. She had just gotten up to get a cup of water, when she heard the end of Riker and Ratliff's conversation. Let's just say, she felt so guilty. She sighs and just shakes her head before walking back to her room. _If I don't tell him soon, things are gonna get worse._ She thinks to herself.

Is she right? Will things get worse? Will everything just get worse?

* * *

**Things are getting intense ;) And yes, as a little surprise for you guys, if you auditioned for the stalker, I'm putting you in the story in some way. :) Won't tell you what you are, but you'll be in the story. :) This chapter is the ABSOLUTE last chance. After this, I won't be able to use your information anymore. And yes. My Rikington. :D**

**Replies:**

**Cynthis02: Yet... lol ;) And thanks! :)**

**R5KickAuslly: Haha, yeah I know. :) Lol.**

**SarahBearlovesR5: Yuppppp... ;) **

**AnneCpc: Thanks! :)**

**asolove: Yup. :) And It's fine. :) Thanks! :)**

**Question: What's your favorite childhood movie? Mine would probably be Madagascar, all of The Little Mermaids, and Kiki's Delivery Service. :)**

**Love you guys! :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	7. Rocky? -Rydel

**Hey guys. :) I actually wan't palnning on updating today, but I figured, it's a special national holiday! :D (I was joking if you couldn't tell... lol. :)) But it's still one of the six biggest holidays in the R5Family. :) Anyway, I don't own anything, Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"Hopefully we're just making tings more complicated than it is. Maybe the stalker was just a news reporter who just happened to be at the right place at the right time." I say. _

_"Yeah, I don't wanna think that our fans would do something like this." He says. I nod agreeing. We finish out hot chocolate slowly._

_"So how's Rydel?" I ask him._

_He shrugs. "She told me that the doctors just gave her some meds, but I think she's hiding something from me. She looked all nervous and hesitated when she talked to me." He says sighing. _

_I put my arm around him. "She'll be fine. If something's wrong, she'll tell you." I reply. He smiles. _

_"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Rike." He says smiling._

_"No problem. I reply smiling._

* * *

The Next Day

**~Ratliff POV~**

We were on the bus. There was nothing new going on. Everyone was playing a board game. Nothing much. Until you get to Rydel. Rydel was laying in her bed. She looked, I'm not gonna lie, pretty awful. She kept throwing up, and said that she still had stomach aches, even after the medicine.

"I think you should go to another doctor." I tell her.

Right as I say that, she gets a panicked look in her eye. "Um... let's not. I mean, it's probably just a stomach bug. A really big stomach bug." She claims. I raise my eyes but just let it go. She gives me a small smile.

"Well, if there's anything you need, just call me." I say. She nods and I head out to the living room. _There's definitely something going on..._

**~Rydel POV~**

Ratliff walks out of my room. I sigh. I can't keep this from him any longer, but I don't even know if it's the truth... I pick up my phone hesitantly and pick up the piece of paper the doctor gave me with names and numbers of some of the doctors I should see that are close to where we're were stopping later today and gonna do some sightseeing before doing a concert tomorrow night.

I dial one of the numbers on the list.

_Ring Ring._ "Hello? Doctor Adam's office. How may I help you?" The receptionist asks.

My voice starts to shake. "Um... Hi. I would like to schedule an appointment." I say.

"Okay, do you have a preferred date?" She asks.

"Um... maybe later today, of possible. Around 4 or 5 'o clock." I say.

"Lucky. We just had one cancellation. How about later today at 4:30?" She asks. _Perfect!_

"That'll be perfect." I say.

"Full name?" She asks.

"Rydel Lynch." I say hoping she doesn't recognize the name.

"Okay. You're all set. See you later." She says cheerfully.

"Thank you. Bye." I say before hanging up. I sigh. _One down. Now to get away from everyone... _I was just getting myself into more and more messes...

Three hours later (4:30)

**~Riker POV~**

"Yes! We're here!" Ross runs off the bus right when we stop the bus.

Laura rolls her eyes. "Why do I love him..." She mutters.

"Hey, I don't blame him, I wanna get off this bus for a little." Rocky exclaims running after Ross. Anna, Josh, Ryland, and Laura follow him shortly behind. I roll my eyes. _The things I deal with. _I joke to myself. I smile to myself when I see Ratliff walking towards the hallway.

"Hey, are you gonna join us?" I ask.

He looks at me. "Yeah, just one sec. I'm getting Rydel." I walk up next to him and he knocks on the door.

"Come in." We hear. We walk in and see Rydel laying on her bed on her phone.

"Hey, we're gonna go sightseeing since no one can stand the bus anymore." Ratliff jokes. I laugh while Rydel just looks at us confused."Long story... Anyway, are you coming?" He asks.

She shakes her head. "Nah, I think I'm gonna skip this one. Not feeling so great." She says.

"I'll stay here if you want." I offer. I was her big brother. I had to take care of her.

"No, no. That's okay. Go have fun." She says. Maybe it was me, but she sounded like she wanted to get rid of us. Maybe it's just me.

"You sure?" Ratliff and I ask.

"Yeah. Go have fun." She says smiling.

"Guys come on! Ross is having a panick attack!" Anna calls from outside. We hear everyone else laughing.

"We'll be back soon." Ratliff says kissing her cheek. She nods and Ratliff and I walk out of her room. "There's definitely something going on." He says. "I feel like she doesn't wanna be with me anymore."

"I don't blame you. She was acting all weird." We shrug it off before heading outside with everyone else.

"Where's Rydel?" Laura asks.

"She wasn't feeling well, so she's gonna stay behind." Ratliff explains. They all nod and we head off to sight see.

**~Rocky POV~**

About a twenty minutes later, we had just finished raiding a candy shop. No doubt none of were going to sleep tonight. We were all talking and laughing when we stopped to sit down and calm down from all the sugar.

I sit next down and look around the town. There was a lot of stuff to do here, even if it was a small town. I look around. There were so many people too. But one person caught my eye. No, not an attractive girl, but a girl that was running full speed towards the other end of town. She had long blonde hair... strangely like Rydel. And, she kept looking at us. I swear it's Rydel. _I thought she was sick? What's she doing here?_

"Hey, I'll be right back." I say to everyone else.

"Okay, don't be long though. There's still tons to do." Riker says. I nod and head the direction 'Rydel' headed. I finally see her walk into some building. I read the sign. 'Welcome to Dr. Adam's office. Obstetrician'. Obstertrician? Isn't that... My eyes widen. No. Way.

**~Rydel POV~ (20 minutes earlier)**

Ratliff and Riker leave my room. I felt so guilty, but maybe if I'm wrong, I can just forget all about this. I lay in my bed for another ten minutes when I finally decide I should get going. I get off the bus and head towards the town, where the doctor's office was. I walk a few feet when I stop and see everyone else. They were sitting at a little table, a little too hyper from as far as I could see. I had to get passed them.

I take a deep breath before running as fast as I could. I sprinted passed them. I kept look back to make sure no one was watching. Once they were out of my sight, I found the doctor's office easily. I walk in. "Hi. Rydel Lynch? I have a 4:30 appointment." I explain. I was about ten minutes earliy, so I figured I'd probably have to wait.

The receptionist nods. "Yup. You're here. Just sit over there and wait for you name." She says with a smile. I smile back and sit down. My heart was racing as fast as it could. I was so scared. I pick up a magazine and start to look over to pass the time. I didn't get very far in the article I was reading when someone taps me on the shoulder.

"Excuse me?" He says. I look up expecting someone to maybe want me to move over so he could sit down or something.

"Oh, sorry. I'll-" I stop mid sentence when I see who it is.

"R-Rydel. I-Is that really you?" He asks.

I heart speeds up even more. "R-Rocky?"

* * *

**Replies:**

**SarahBearlovesR5: Omg Yes! I totally forgot about those lol. :) But yeah. :)**

**R5-Folive-152: I love that movie. :) And that's what she should do. The thing is... will she? ;)**

**AnneCpc: :)**

**R5KickAuslly: Well... I already talked to you haha. Love you. :)**

**swiftie4ever061401: I love that movie! :)**

**asolove: I love Mary Kate and Ashley movies. :) They're the best. :) And Yes! another Rikington shipper. :)**

**DancingByMyself: Here ya go. :) And Yes! I love that song. :)**

**7 reviews! That's the most I've had in a while. :) Love you guys. :)**

**So, instead of a question, I'm just gonna write a (good) rant about Ellington. :) **

**Ready... HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELLINGTON! I can't believe he's already 21. That's impossible. When I first found out about R5, he was just turned 19. It's been two years! :') I love Ratliff. I just love watching R5TVs and watching Ellington's craziness. He just makes my happy whenever I'm down. :) He's the best drummer ever! Even though I know he's never gonna see him, I love him with all my heart. :) **

**Well, there's my short little rant. They're growing up so fast :'). Anyway, love you guys! Review please. :D**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	8. Rydel vs Rocky

**Hey! Here's another update! Just cuz of another special holiday! :D And I know you guys want it. ;) I don't own anything, Enjoy!**

* * *

_Last time_

_"Excuse me?" He says. I look up expecting someone to maybe want me to move over so he could sit down or something._

_"Oh, sorry. I'll-" I stop mid sentence when I see who it is._

_"R-Rydel. I-Is that really you?" He asks._

_I heart speeds up even more. "R-Rocky?"_

* * *

**~Rydel POV~**

My heart speeds up faster than ever. "Rydel, what are you doing here?" He asks clearly confused but mad.

"Rocky please don't tell anyone.**_"_** I beg. "Please." I say on the verge of tears.

"Why shouldn't I? You faked being sick just to come here?" He asks sitting down next to me. Luckily, no one was in the room at the time, so no one would hear our conversation.

"I-I..." I honestly didn't know what to say.

"Why are you even here anyway. Are you... you know...?" He asks hesitantly.

I take a deep breath. "I-I don't know. T-That's w-why I'm here. I-I'm gonna f-find out..." I whisper.

He looks at me before his eyes widen. "Wait, if you think that you're pregnant then... ew!" He exclaims.

"Rocky..." Well that was the truth...

"With who?" He asks clearly not wanting to have this conversation.

"Who else..."

"Ratliff..." He sighs. "Does he know?" He asks. I look down. "You have to tell him!"

"Not yet!" I say.

"'m gonna tell him." He says getting up.

"Rocky. No!" I beg.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"It's not like you haven't kept secrets before in your life!" I exclaim. He stays quiet.

"Rydel Lynch?" I hear. The nurse was waiting for me. I nod and follow her into my room, glaring at Rocky on my way. No doubt he was gonna tell everyone.

**~Rocky POV~**

"It's not like you haven't kept secrets before in your life!" She exclaims. I freeze. The nurse calls her name and they walk to her room. _It's not like you haven't kept secrets before in your life... _Her words reply in my head. I sit down and look at my arms. The scars were mostly gone, but still noticeable. She was right, I did have my own secrets. I mean, Ratliff never told anyone my secret, so why should I tell anyone about Rydel? I pull back down my sleeves and sigh. _Why are our lives so complicated..._

**~Rydel POV~**

I follow the nurse into my room. "Okay, just wait here for a little okay?" She says smiling. I nod, sitting on the bed thingy, and she walks out. I look around the room. It was small. Not gonna lie, I was really scared. I wish someone was in here with me. There was no way I'll be able to do this myself.

Suddenly, someone opens the door, but it's not the doctor."R-Rocky?" I stutter. He gives my a shy smile before closing the door.

"Hey." He says. "So, I thought about it and... I'll keep your secret." He says.

I smile. "Thanks, Rocky. I promise, if it's true, I'll tell him soon." I reply. He nods and we hug. I'm so glad for my little brother. "So, how're you holding up?" He asks.

"Well... I'm great. Ready for anything." I lie.

He looks at me. "And the truth?" He knows me too well.

I sigh. "I'm scared." I say in a small voice. He sits down next to me and puts his arm around me. "I mean, what if I am pregnant? We didn't really plan it, it just kinda happened... What if he doesn't want it. I don't have the heart to abort it. What if-" Rocky cuts me off.

"Shh. Stop. Let's just see if you are pregnant. Then, we'll go from there." He says.

"We?" I ask. He's gonna help me?

He smiles. "Yup, we. I'm gonna help you. You're my big sister." He says. I smile and hug him.

"I love you Rocks." I say using my nickname I haven't used in, wow, about ten years. He smiles.

"I love you too, Dels." He replies. Right then, the doctor comes in.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Adams. You're herebecause you want to see if you're pregnant, right?" She asks. I nod. "Okay, we'll do a few tests then tell you the results."

"I'll wait outside." Rocky says. "Don't worry, Dels, you'll be fine." He shoots me a smile before walking out of the room..

**~Rocky POV~**

I walk out of the room. As if right on cue, my phone rings. _shoot! I forgot about everyone else! _I get out my phone before looking at the caller ID. Riker. I sigh before picking up.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey, where are you? We're gonna do more sightseeing." I start to panic. I can't leave Rydel here by herself.

"Um... I'm with... with a girl." I say. _Well it wasn't a lie..._

"You do realize that this will be the last time you ever see her." Riker jokes.

"Well, yeah, but she's coming to the concert tomorrow so ha." _Shut up, Rocky!_

"Maybe you can introduce her." He says. _Dang it!_

"Um, maybe." _Rocky!_

"Okay, have fun, then. Call us when you guys are done." He says.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." We hang up.

"I'm so stupid!" I exclaim. Right then, the doctor sees me.

"We're done now if you wanna go back in." She says smiling.

"Okay, thank you." I walk back into Rydel's room. "Dels, I have a problem..." I say.

"What is it?"

"Riker called me..." I say. Her eyes widen.

"W-What did you tell him?" She asks.

"That I was with a girl and that I would introduce her tomorrow at the concert." I say.

"Rocky! Why would you do that?" Rage starts to boil.

"Why? Because I'm saving you! You know, once Riker finds out, he will freak! And when he finds out I didn't tell him when I find out, I'm dead! This is all your fault!" I say, soon regretting everything. "Ry..."

"No, just go away. I don't need you anymore." She says. I nod and walk out of her room, heading back to everyone else.

"Hey, Rocky. Where's your girlfriend?" Ross teases.

"Don't talk about it." I say. Everyone gets suspicious, but ignores it. We walk around having a good time, but all I can think about is how I was just trying to do something nice, and it backfires. Now, she hates me...

**~Rydel POV~**

When Rocky walks out of the room, I regret everything. _Great... now I'm alone again. _I sigh as the doctor comes back. "Well, I have news." She says. I take a deep breath. "Rydel Lynch, you are..."

* * *

**Ooo, the love, then hate... Is Rydel really pregnant? Find out in the next chapter of... Always! :D I don't even know what I'm doing anymore...**

**replies:**

**Cynthia02: We have to talk in real life then! :) and thanks! :D**

**SarahBearlovesR5: MmmHmm. ;) and omgg! Lol. :)**

**asolove: omg lol. :) thanks! :D**

**R5KickAuslly29: Haha. :) Love you. :) Believe in the sass honey! :D**

**Well, that's that. I never expected my story to even be like this when I started writing this lol... :) And... instead of a question...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYLAND! He's literally the best! Without him, R5 wouldn't be as awesome as they are. AND I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S 17 ALREADY! WHAT?! I hate when people totally forget about Ryland cuz he's one of my favorite members haha. I love him with all my heart. :)**

**Well, there's my rant... :)** **Love you guys! :D**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	9. I heard everything -Unknown

**Hey guys. :) Here's the next chapter. I don't own anything, Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_"Rocky! Why would you do that?" Rage starts to boil._

_"Why? Because I'm saving you! You know, once Riker finds out, he will freak! And when he finds out I didn't tell him when I find out, I'm dead! This is all your fault!" I say, soon regretting everything. "Ry..."_

_"No, just go away. I don't need you anymore." She says. I nod and walk out of her room, heading back to everyone else._

_"Hey, Rocky. Where's your girlfriend?" Ross teases._

_"Don't talk about it." I say. Everyone gets suspicious, but ignores it. We walk around having a good time, but all I can think about is how I was just trying to do something nice, and it backfires. Now, she hates me..._

* * *

_When Rocky walks out of the room, I regret everything. Great... now I'm alone again. I sigh as the doctor comes back. "Well, I have news." She says. I take a deep breath. "Rydel Lynch, you are..."_

* * *

**~Rocky POV~**

We walk around the town a litte longer, but it's hard to have fun when you know you only big sister hates you. Riker gives me quick glances, knowing that something's wrong, but doesn't say anything. Eventually, we split up for a little cuz we wanted to do different things. Ryland, Ross, and Josh went to find an arcade or something like that. Laura, Ratliff, and Anna went souvenir shopping.

That left me... and Riker. We headed to a little café, since it's been a while since we've eaten. I order a coffee and donut and Riker orders a hot chocolate and muffin. The waitress takes our order then leaves.

"So, Rocky..." Riker starts. I look at him. "Are you okay?"

I put on a smile. "Great. Never been better." I say.

Riker stares at me, giving me a look he's given me many other times before. "And the truth...?" He says.

I can't tell him the truth. If I tell him about my 'girl friend', he'll wanna talk to her, assuming she did something to me, and being the big brother he is. If I tell him the 'girl' is pretend, I'll have to tell him about Rydel. She may hate me, but I still love her. What do I do...?

"Rocky?" I snap out of my thoughts. Well, I guess I'll tell her about my 'girl friend'. When Rydel gets around to telling everyone she's pregnant, I'll just tell the truth.

"Um... that girl. Turns out she... um, just wanted to be famous, and um, yeah." I lie. He looks at me suspiciously, but doesn't question it. After that, we just talk like regular brothers and best friends. After the café, we met up with Laura, Ratliff, and Anna. Soon enough, we found Ryland, Ross, and Josh, and we headed back to the bus.

I prayed that Rydel had gona back already, so that there wasn't more suspicion that there already was. We walk in and see Rydel throwing jacket on the couch and it looked like she was sweating.

"Del, you okay?" Riker asks. She looks at us.

"Perfect." She fakes a smile.

"Are you sweating?"

She sighs. "Yes, Riker. I, um, just went out for a little run." She says. I slightly shake my head and she notices, but doesn't say anything.

Riker nods and everyone splits. I look at Rydel before heading to my room. "Rocky." She says. I stop and turn around.

"I thought you were mad at me." I say.

"Look, I was scared. I'm sorry. You're probably gonna tell everyone." Rydel says. She looks down, tears filling her eyes.

I give her a small smile before taking her to her room so we could talk without anyone else hearing. Luckily, Laura wasn't in there. She sits down. "I love you, Delly." I say. She looks up and smiles. I sit on the bed next to her. "I'm sorry I freaked out. I guess it's just that I didn't know what to do." I explain. She smiles.

"Sorry for being stupid." She says.

I laugh. "No, you're not." She giggles. "So what happened after I left?" I ask. She turns pale.

"Well..."

_"Well, I have news." The nurse says. Rydel takes a deep breath. "Rydel Lynch, you are... pregnant." She says smiling. "Congradulations." She says. _

_Rydel fakes a smile. "T-That's awesome." _

_The nurse smiles. "Here are some medications and such. Now, we need to schedule another appointment for you..."_

_"Wait, does it have to be here? I will be traveling around the country. Could I, maybe schedule things in other places?" Rydel asks. The nurse nods and they work out all the details. Soon enough, everything was taken care of and Rydel would call the next doctor when the bus got close to the clinic._

_Rydel walks out of the office when she realizes it's late and she has to get back to the bus. She runs as fast as she could back to the bus. Luckily, she made it there before everyone else, but not by much._

"And that's the story." Rydel says. Rocky looks at her.

"So... you're pregnant?" He asks. She nods.

"What am I gonna do?" She asks tears filling her eyes. "Ratliff's gonna hate me. And Riker... her's gonna kill me. Or even worse, Ratliff... And-"

"Delly, stop. You haven't even told Ratliff. I bet he'll be happy. After all, it's his son or daughter too. He'll be there for you, I know it." I say. She smiles. "And Riker. He'll probably get mad at first, but you guys are engaged, so he can't say anything. Besides, he loves you." I add.

"Thanks, Rocky." She says giving me a hug. I hug her back, smiling.

"And I promise, I won't tell anyone about it." I say.

"Won't tell anyone about what?" We hear. We freeze and pull away. "W-What are you guys talking about?" The person repeats.

"Did you hear anything?" I ask.

The person looks at my shyly. "I heard everything."

* * *

**Haha you thought I'd start with Rydel lol. Shouldn't you know me by now? ;) But seriously though... you did see that coming, right? Otherwise, there wouldn't be a drama-filled story... and the end... ;) **

**Replies:**

**R5KickAuslly29: Love ya! :) And aww thankssss :D**

**SarahBearlovesR5: Haha I should ~cues dramatic hair flip~ ;) and yesss (about Ryland lol) :) And I love you more than Ross loves Juliet ;)**

**Cynthia02: Ugh we HAVE to find a way to talk outside of fanfic (since you don't have an account -_-) lol. jk, but seriously. :)**

**YayMusicalCupcake: I already talked to you so... yeah. :) Love you. :)**

**asolove: THANK YOU SO MUCH! :) I freaking love you so much. :D And haha, about Rydel's pregnancy... ;) and I love Ryland. :)**

**AnneCpc: Well it's back. :)**

**Just wanted to say that I love you guys so much. :) **

**Question: Who/What's your favorite A&A/R5 Fanfic writer/story (besides me ;) Lol jk:) )But seriously. :) I need some more awesome stories to read. :)**

**Anyway, there it is. :) Btw, go ask me stuff at: ask . fm / r5issoamazing Just get rid of the spaces. :) Love you guys. :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


	10. The secret's out

**Hey. :) Here's the next chapter! :) Sorry for the wait, I didn't really have many ideas at this point, but here I am. :) I don't own anything, Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"Delly, stop. You haven't even told Ratliff. I bet he'll be happy. After all, it's his son or daughter too. He'll be there for you, I know it." I say. She smiles. "And Riker. He'll probably get mad at first, but you guys are engaged, so he can't say anything. Besides, he loves you." I add. _

_"Thanks, Rocky." She says giving me a hug. I hug her back, smiling._

_"And I promise, I won't tell anyone about it." I say._

_"Won't tell anyone about what?" We hear. We freeze and pull away. "W-What are you guys talking about?" The person repeats. _

_"Did you hear anything?" I ask._

_The person looks at me shyly. "I heard everything."_

* * *

**~Anna POV~**

"I heard everything." I say shyly. Rydel and Rocky look at me with wide eyes.

"Please don't tell anyone." Rydel says.

"I won't, but I don't think it's a good idea to keep it from everyone." I say. Rydel nods.

"Can you guys help me slowly reveal what's up to everyone?" Rocky and I nod. "We can think about it later... I just wanna sleep right now." Rydel says. Rocky and I nod and we leave her room.

"Night." Rocky and I say.

"Night." She replies. Rocky and I walk out of the room. We walk out of the room and head into the living room, where everyone else was.

"Rydel coming out?" Laura asks.

"Nah, she wanted to sleep, so we let her." Rocky says. Laura nods. I sit down next to Josh **(A/N remember they're still dating ;)) **and Riker puts in a movie.

"What's going on with Rydel? She's been sick for a while now. Didn't the doctors give her medicines?" Riker questions.

I look at Rocky. I give him a look that says 'you can take this one'. He playfully rolls his eyes. "Um, she just got a bad case of the tummy bug I guess." He says. I roll my eyes and Rocky glares at me. Riker looks at us. Everyone else seems to believe us, but something tells me Riker doesn't. I shrug the feeling off and we all watch a movie.

The Next Day

**~Riker POV~**

I wake up to everyone's voices and laughs. I walk out of my room to see everyone, already up, and eating breakfast. "Hey, Rike. Here." Rydel says handing me a plate of pancakes. I take the pancakes, smiling at her. She seemed fine today.

"You look better today. Feeling better?" I ask her. She nods.

"Yeah, I'm okay today." She says before quickly looking away. I look at her suspiciously, but just shrug the feeling off. We all finish breakfast before watching TV.

"I'm gonna go check out the stage for tonight." Ryand says.

"Ooo, I'll go with you. I wanna see it too." Rydel exclaims. Ryland nods and they both head outside.

Everyone else, meaning Rocky, Ross, Laura, Ratliff, Josh, Anna, and me, watch the news, like everyday. The lady on the news was talking about, at least in my opinion, boring stuff. I could tell Rocky was thinking the same thing, because he gets the remote and is about to change the channel when we all hear something that gets our attention.

"And now, we have a little story about th newest pop band, R5." The lady on the news says. We all look at each other.

"Probably some stupid story that the fans made up." Ross says.

We agree with Ross, but listen to the news anyway.

"One of our teen reporters has been following this new band around as the preform on their tour."

"So we do have a secret stalker." Laura says. "And she's a reporter."

The lady continues. "She got a very interesting story, regarding the girl in the band, Rydel Lynch." _Rydel? What are they gonna say about her? _I look over at the others. It might be me, but I may have seen Anna and Rocky exchange worried glances. I keep listening. "Our young reported has the story. Can you tell us what's going on, Sarah." The screen then switches to another screen with the reporter who had the story in another room.

Right when we see the reporter, we all stop what we're doing. "Isn't that..." Anna starts.

"That girl we saw a few days ago..." Josh adds.

"That was hiding from us behind that hay bale." Rocky finishes.

"So she was out stalker." I add. She keeps talking.

"Well, here I was, just exploring this little town that I was in, where I just happened to see R5. But, I noticed that Rydel wasn't with them. I was about to ask them about it, but I decided against it. It was their day off, so I just let them be." We all rolled our eyes. "But suddenly, I see someone with long, blonde hair run past me. As she got closer and closer, it looked strangely like Rydel. Me, being my nosy self, slowly followed her. I then see see 'Rydel' walk into a building. But it wasn't any building. There was a sign that was in front of the building with the word 'Obstertrician'. For those of you who don't know what that means, it's a pregnancy doctor. A few minutes later, I see Rocky walk into the building. You may be thinking. 'okay, maybe they were just visiting someone, a friend or aunt even'. Well, that's what I thought, before I talked to my friend. My friend, the day before, says she saw Rydel and her friend, Laura Marano, walk into a doctor's office. She saw Rydel walk into a room while Laura waited for her in the waiting room. So, is Rydel really pregnant? More news later." With that, the screen switches back to the first lady. I turn off the TV.

No one says anything for a few seconds. I look around the room. Ratliff looked half guilty and hald shocked. Ross and Laura looked totally confused. Rocky and Anna looked guity and terrified. "Anything anyone wants to tell me? Rocky?" I say trying to hold my anger in.

"She was gonna tell you, I swear." He suddenly says before covering his mouth. I look at him in shock.

"That means... it's true?" I stutter. I feel a mix of anger and confusion.

"Y-yeah." Rocky stutters.

"Then that means..." I look over at Ratliff.

**~Ratliff POV~**

"That means... it's true?" Riker asks. I look over at Rocky for an answer.

"Y-yeah." Rocky replies. My eyes widen.

"Then that means..." Riker looks over at me. His face was full of anger.

"Riker, I-I swear, I d-didn't know." I stutter.

"But you still..." He doesn't finish, but I know what he's trying to say.

"I maybe... yeah..." I say. I barely finish my sentence before Riker lunges towards me and starts attacking me. I yell at every punch and kick that hits me. "R-Riker. S-stop." I manage to get out.

Rocky, Josh, and Ross pry Riker off of me and drags him to his room. "You need to calm down." They lock his door, that fortuantly locks from the outside. We hear him trying to open the door for a few minutes before giving up and the banging stops. Laura and Anna walk over to me.

"You okay?" Laura asks. I nod.

"Don't ever make him mad. It hurts." I joke. Everyone smiles. I sit up, luckily without much pain.

"We should probably tell Rydel not to come home for a little bit." Rocky says.

"I'll go find them and keep her out of the bus for a little." Laura suggests.

"I'll go with you." Ross offers. Everyone nods and Laura and Ross head out the door to find Ryland and Rydel.

Rocky, Anna, and Josh stay with me. "Maybe I should talk to Riker." I say.

"Now right now. I don't really think he's stable." Anna says. I nod.

"Maybe later."

_"_But on the bright side, we found out who our stalker is." Josh says. Rocky nods.

"And that's her job, stalking people to get juicy stories." Rocky jokes. We laugh.

"Well, that's a start. Maybe we'll find out more later on." Anna says.

**~No one POV~**

Well, there's the good and bad news. Meanwhile, Ryland and Rydel find out something else...

* * *

**Yes, I know. The news is nothing like that, just go with I lol. :)**

**Replies:**

**asolove: haha you know by now I always put in drama ;) Love you! :)**

**SarahBearlovesR5: haha thanks! :) I'll check them out. :) And I love you more than R5 loves the R5Family! :D**

**R5KickAuslly: Love youuu! :D And Hm... there's too many too choose from lol. I love your stories. :) And I also love XFeelXTheXLoveX's stories. :) And a lotttt more lol. :)**

**AnneCpc: Yay lol. :)**

**Question: I have a poll on my profile, so you should totally vote. :) I'm gonna write a new story (after I finish another one of my stories). The summary is on the bottom of my profile. I know it's really not that much info, but just choose the one that sounds the best. :) So go vote. :)**

**Love you guys :)**

**~R5-is-so-amazing**


End file.
